Kindred Spirits
by GabyMarie
Summary: Cuando Kurosawa Dia inició su carrera militar, no sabía que la desgracia más grande de su vida la llevaría a encontrar a su verdadero destino, su alma gemela. DiaMaru


**Kindred Spirits**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live sunshine latino._

 _NdelA: Bueno me animé a participar en el reto porque considero que hace falta más DiaMaru en el mundo y dije ¿Porqué no? Así que no diré más, este es mi primer fic escrito y revisado por mi solita así que mil disculpas si tiene demasiados errores. Inspirado en mi serie favorita de toda la vida porque hablar de almas gemelas es hablar de Xena y Gabrielle así que si se los recuerda un poco es por eso._

* * *

 _Junio de 1941, Okinawa, Japón._

Cada guerra es la destrucción del espíritu humano. A Kurosawa Dia, descendiente de una familia de honorables guerreros, le habían inculcado esa filosofía desde el momento en que nació.

Luchó contra viento y marea para que fuera admitida en la academia militar y gracias a la cruel guerra que se vislumbraba en el horizonte para Japón, pudo graduarse a tiempo para acudir a su llamado.

Participó en algunas misiones como parte del ejército, pero esa mañana por fin había recibido la noticia que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando. Había sido promovida a Sargento y su nueva misión había llegado como parte del escuadrón 305.

Fue llamada a presentarse a la base militar a la brevedad, pues su salida estaba programada unos días después. Desde muy joven Dia aprendió a no apegarse a los lugares o las personas, siendo hija de un militar, nunca permaneció en un lugar tanto tiempo como para llamarlo hogar.

Acudió a la base militar dos días después de recibir la notificación. Inmediatamente fue integrada a su escuadrón, un equipo que tenía como objetivo realizar tareas de espionaje en el extranjero. El tiempo era escaso y tenían mucho terreno que cubrir antes de estar listos.

Dentro de las largas horas que tomaban las reuniones estratégicas, habían descansos cortos que servían para comer y dormir.

En la base todo era un pequeño caos pues habían arribado nuevos elementos que apenas iniciaban con la carrera militar. Llamó su atención una pequeña chica con cabellos dorados que llevaba el uniforme que la identificaba como personal de enfermería, pero por su errático actuar, Dia dedujo que debía ser una novata. Se acercó a auxiliarla pues la chica estaba teniendo problemas tratando de trasladar grandes cajas de la bodega de suministros.

—Veo que estás en un aprieto, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Oh, si muchas gracias… —la chica estaba tan distraída que no había visto quien le hablaba, hasta que levantó la mirada y se dió cuenta que se encontraba frente a un superior, de los nervios dejó caer la caja que estaba sosteniendo, y entró en pánico pues no sabía si levantarla o hacer el saludo correspondiente—, lo siento, yo…

—Esta bien, tranquila —Dia se acercó a levantar la caja—, déjame hacerlo —casi sin esfuerzo la levantó— ¿A dónde la necesitas?

La joven enfermera señaló una tienda que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. —Muchas gracias… sargento —dijo dubitativa pues aún tenía problemas para identificar los rangos de acuerdo a los uniformes.

Dia continuo con su labor ayudando a trasladar la totalidad de las cajas aunque la última tuvo que ser movida entre las dos, pues era mucho más pesada. Después de depositarla en el piso, la joven no se percató que había una caja mal acomodada frente a ella y tropezó, pero para su fortuna Dia tenía reflejos muy rápidos y la detuvo.

—Con cuidado —Dia la sostenía por los hombros evitando que se llevará un buen golpe y la ayudó a incorporarse.

Hasta ese momento Dia no se había tomado el tiempo de mirar en los ojos de la mujer, sin embargo, por unos segundos quedó hipnotizada, encontrando un cálido color miel lleno de pureza e inocencia, atributos que eran casi imposibles de encontrar en un ambiente tan hostil como el ejército.

—Gracias —respondió la chica avergonzada por su torpeza—, y gracias por ayudarme Sargento…

—Kurosawa —se presentó recobrando la compostura —, Kurosawa Día, y ¿usted es?

La joven enfermera se dio cuenta que se había olvidado del protocolo y se sintió aún peor por tanta torpeza. —Kunikida Hanamaru.

—¿Es nueva aquí? —de repente había sentido interés por la mujer y quería saber un poco más sobre ella.

—Si, me asignaron recientemente a esta base zura~ —explicó la chica con nerviosismo.

—¿Zura? —se le hizo curiosa la forma de hablar de Hanamaru— ¿acaso usted proviene de Shizuoka?

—¿Eh? —la pregunta lo tomó desprevenida, trataba de limitar ese tipo de palabras pero cuando se ponía nerviosa, salían sin control— si...yo… si, soy de un pequeño pueblo en la prefectura de Shizuoka —explicó la chica sonriendo.

—Bueno qué coincidencia —expresó Dia emocionada—, también provengo de esa región. Me da gusto saber que contamos con enfermeras tan dedicadas como usted, estaré en su cuidado.

—¡Ah! —Maru se sonrojó ante el comentario de Dia—, no no —negó con la cabeza—, soy yo quien estaré a su cuidado a partir de ahora.

—Tendré una corta estancia por aquí —explicó Dia—, mi escuadrón parte la próxima semana, pero aunque sea corto el tiempo de mi estadía, cuente conmigo si necesitara algo, ¿está bien?

—Muchas gracias sargento —Maru hizo una reverencia que fue correspondida por Dia.

Esa tarde Dia no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le transmitió la mirada de la joven enfermera. La había hecho sentir feliz y tranquila en tan solo unos segundos, pero también se lamentaba que alguien tan dulce como ella se encontrara en servicio.

La semana pasó muy rápido y en un parpadeo, el batallón 305 se encontraba partiendo para su primera misión.

* * *

 _Febrero 1944, Kioto, Japón._

—No podemos hacer más por ella aquí, hay que trasladarla —escuchó la voz de un hombre que no conocía. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún no lograba entender lo que estaba pasando.

Se encontraba reunida con su escuadrón, bebiendo y celebrando una gran victoria que había colocado al ejército unos pasos adelante del enemigo, cuando, de repente todo se volvió caos y dolor.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido de una fuerza descomunal que la lanzó lejos, como si su cuerpo fuera el de una muñeca de trapo. Habían gritos por doquier y lo último que recordaba era un fuerte dolor en la cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.

—El hospital más cercano es el de Kioto, pero no está en condiciones de viajar, no creo que sobreviva el traslado —decía una voz masculina con bastante preocupación.

—Si la dejamos aquí, morirá, no podemos dejar que eso suceda —al escuchar esto su corazón se aceleró como si quisiera salir de su pecho, de su boca salían palabras inteligibles que más que nada eran sonidos sin sentido.

—Ya despertó, necesita más sedantes —acto seguido sintió como un líquido frío comenzó a recorrer sus venas haciendo que el dolor se sintiera distante y poco a poco fue entrando en un profundo sueño.

 _Despertó cuando un fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales, al abrir los ojos no reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, era una especie de refugio, algo parecido a un hospital pero más antiguo y mucho menos higiénico._

— _Demian, está pasando ahora, por favor tienes que ir con ella, Hanna te necesita —la voz de un hombre llamó del otro lado de la puerta, pero Día no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, quién era Demian y quién rayos era Hanna._

 _Un hombre joven de cabello negro se levantó con desesperación y salió corriendo para atender el llamado. Como si Día estuviera unida por alguna clase de hilo invisible, fue jalada hasta donde él estaba, por un momento pensó que chocaría contra la puerta, pero pasó a través de ella sin problemas._

 _Se encontraba en una galera inmensa, que tenía miles de camas dispuestas en hileras. Concluyó que estaba teniendo una especie de sueño, uno muy real._

 _De repente sintió una opresión en el pecho tan grande que le impedía respirar, era un dolor que distaba de cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes._

 _Demian estaba hincado llorando sobre una de las camas. Pudo ver que en ella había una mujer muy hermosa, aunque ahora marcada con la enfermedad que parecía estar azotando el lugar. Día no sabía mucho de medicina pero hasta donde pudo distinguir dedujo que se trataba de peste._

— _Hanna por favor, no me dejes —suplicaba el hombre besando las manos de la mujer que respiraba con dificultad —, tu lo prometiste, prometiste que esta vez nos iríamos juntos —dijo con la voz entrecortada._

— _No… —la voz de la mujer apenas era audible— no podré cumplir con mi promesa —un ataque de tos le sobrevino impidiéndole hablar— pero… sabes que —la mujer luchaba por introducir aire a sus pulmones para poder seguir hablando—, sabes que nos volveremos a encontrar —tosió—, recuerda… búscame en la ventana._

— _¡No! ¡No te quiero perder! —chilló el hombre— no de nuevo… por favor._

 _Día sintió que el dolor del pecho iba en aumento y empezaba a causarle problemas para respirar._

 _En un último esfuerzo Hanna levantó la mano para tratar de acariciar el rostro de Demian y fue ahí cuando Dia pudo verlos, ojos dulces de color miel que a pesar de estar siendo consumidos por la mortal enfermedad, reflejaban amor, pureza, inocencia, una mirada tan especial que Día sintió el dolor en su pecho disminuir con tan solo mirarlos. Quiso acercarse para tocarla pero no lo pudo hacer, todo se nubló de repente frente a sus ojos y fue golpeada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le anunció que el sueño había terminado._

Todo estaba oscuro, trató de abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible, trató de incorporarse pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían a sus órdenes, por último trató de pedir ayuda, pero fue presa del pánico cuando se dió cuenta que tampoco le era posible hablar.

—Fue una cirugía muy difícil, la siguientes 72 horas serán las decisivas, por ahora todo depende de ella —seguía sin reconocer la voz del hablante pero poco le importaba en esos momentos.

Seguía luchando contra su cuerpo cuando sintió ese líquido frío recorriendo sus venas, todo se fue apagando nuevamente, las voces se empezaron a distanciar, el dolor fue disminuyendo hasta ser un mero fantasma en su cuerpo y perdió lentamente la conciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pudieron ser unas horas o tal vez días, pero poco a poco fue despertando de su profundo letargo.

—Buenos días —escuchó una cálida voz que por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, se le hizo familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde.

Quiso corresponder el saludo pero ya esperaba que su cuerpo siguiera sin reaccionar. Se mantuvo calmada poniendo atención a los sonidos que la rodeaban, casi todos provenientes de la mujer que se encontraba en la habitación.

Se sintió feliz cuando escuchó que la mujer hablaba con ella aunque sabía que no le respondería. Dia lo agradecía, le hacía sentir que no estaba simplemente esperando el momento de su muerte, que había alguien que se aseguraba que se mantuviera con vida.

Gracias a eso sus días eran menos aburridos. Pudo establecer una rutina que le ayudó a hacerse una idea de cuando era el día y cuando era la noche.

Todo iniciaba muy temprano cuando una enfermera llegaba a tomar sus signos vitales, el silencio que reinaba en las noches era reemplazado por el bullicio matutino anunciando el inicio del día. Minutos después llegaba lo que llamaban pase de visita, que consistía en un grupo de doctores que comentaban su estado de salud y los cambios que se hubieran presentado el día anterior. No entendía mucho de lo que decían pero la reportaban estable y sin cambios casi todos los días.

Lo mejor de su día era cuando su enfermera, Kunikida-san llegaba a hacerse cargo de ella. Le tomó un par de días averiguar cuál era el nombre de la dulce mujer y fue ahí que recordó por qué se le hacía tan familiar, era aquella chica que había conocido en Okinawa cuando recién la habían promovido.

Con el pasar de los días fue tomándole cariño, Hanamaru-san, como Dia le llamaba en su mente, le contó parte de lo que había pasado con su escuadrón, se enteró que todo fue un contraataque del enemigo, que ella había sido la única sobreviviente y que ahora era una especie de héroe de guerra.

Dia agradecía todas las atenciones que la mujer tenía con ella, los doctores le decían todo el tiempo que no tenía caso hablarle pues las lesiones en su cerebro eran muy extensas y difícilmente la podría escuchar, pero a Hanamaru no le importaba y lo seguía haciendo, solo por si acaso.

Su cuerpo estaba mejorando, podía sentirlo, sabía que tenía heridas graves pero cada día dolían menos y la cantidad de sedantes que le aplicaban también era menor. Eso le ayudaba a mantenerse consciente por más tiempo.

Así fue como se enteró que Hanamaru estuvo en el frente durante dos años antes de ser promovida y que lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, tan bien que despertaba envidias de sus demás compañeras. En más de una ocasión Dia quiso levantarse a defenderla de los malos comentarios que hacían sus compañeras sobre su trabajo.

Hanamaru también recordaba el día que había conocido a Dia, le contaba historias sobre su pueblo natal tratando de adivinar cuál era la ciudad de donde provenía. Eso era tan lindo que sin darse cuenta, el corazón de Dia empezaba a albergar fuertes sentimientos por la joven, sentía que tenían una conexión especial entre ellas que no podía describir.

Tuvieron que pasar un total de 20 días para que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar. Una mañana, mientras Hanamaru la aseaba, como si un seguro se hubiera liberado, Dia empezó a mover las piernas. La enfermera emocionada corrió a buscar a los doctores, para que la revisaran.

Retiraron completamente los sedantes para ir mejorando su respuesta. Fue como quitar los amarres que la mantenían cautiva en su propio cuerpo. Después de recuperar el control de las piernas, siguieron los brazos, que aunque no los podía mover con gran agilidad, por lo menos podía realizar algunos movimientos.

Estuvo algunas horas tratando de hablar, los sonidos que eran incomprensibles al inicio, se volvieron cada vez más coherentes hasta articular algo que sonaba como una palabra.

—Ha...Ha...Hanam… —Dia luchaba desesperadamente para poder hablar, pero la tarea era bastante difícil.

Escuchó que alguien entraba en la habitación y por su caminar supo de quién se trataba, era el incentivo que le hacía falta para terminar de tomar el control de sí misma. —Hanamaru… Hanamaru-san.

La chica se colocó a su lado y con suavidad tomó su mano entre las suyas. —Estoy aquí —dijo para tranquilizarla—, todo estará bien, todo estará bien.

—Hanamaru-san…—repitió tantas veces hasta que estuvo segura que su cuerpo le pertenecía nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle, si todo su cuerpo le respondía ¿porque seguía sin poder ver nada?

—¿Cómo se siente Kurosawa-san? —preguntó la enfermera cuando notó que Dia se quedo callada— ¿me puede escuchar? —la chica soltó su mano y empezó a buscar entre los aparatos algo que indicara algún problema, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

—Yo no… no puedo —expresó Dia con dificultad—, no puedo ver nada ¿están las luces apagadas?

—Espere un momento zura~ —dijo Maru tratando de no preocuparla mientras buscaba al médico encargado del caso de Dia, quien después de una minuciosa revisión, le explicó que la causa de su ceguera era por una compresión que estaba sufriendo el nervio encargado de la vista y por lo tanto la única forma de liberarlo era una nueva y delicada cirugía.

A pesar de tener el ánimo por los suelos, la mejor parte de su día seguía siendo cuando Hanamaru se encargaba de ella. Debido a la mejoría en su estado de salud, las tareas que tenía que realizar en su cuarto se habían reducido, pero todo era mucho mejor porque ahora Dia podía responder a sus pláticas. Hanamaru se sintió algo avergonzada cuando le contó que estuvo escuchando todas las cosas que ella le decía mientras estuvo en coma y que fue gracias a eso que sus días se habían vuelto menos pesados.

Sus largas pláticas les hicieron darse cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. En más de una ocasión llamaron la atención a la enfermera por pasar demasiado tiempo en la habitación de la Capitana Kurosawa, para evitarlas Maru empezó a visitarla en las tardes cuando terminaba su turno. Era como si hubieran conectado sin esfuerzo, no existía ninguna incomodidad entre ellas, un sentimiento familiar las inundaba cuando estaban juntas, ninguna de las dos lo entendía pero tampoco luchaban contra ello.

La compañía de la enfermera hacía que Dia se sintiera fuerte, no tenía temor de morir a pesar de que le habían advertido los peligros del procedimiento, lo único que verdaderamente la asustaba era que la cirugía no funcionara y no pudiera ver nuevamente el dulce rostro que la acompañaba en sus pensamientos.

Utilizaron nuevamente aquel líquido frío para ponerla a dormir, lo último que escuchó fue la suave voz de Hanamaru, que de alguna forma había llegado hasta su quirófano y le decía que todo estaría bien, que la estaría esperando a su regreso.

 _Despertó exaltada, cuando una piedra golpeó en su cabeza y apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la cima de un árbol, rodeada de muchos más árboles que por el olor parecían ser de alguna fruta._

— _¿Quien hizo eso? —preguntó una niña de no más de 10 años que se encontraba a su lado._

— _¡Perdón! —escuchó que gritaban desde el suelo._

 _La niña que estaba a su lado tenía un parecido enorme con ella misma, su cabello era negro y largo, tenía un lunar que estaba colocado del mismo lado que el de ella, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos, el mismo color, la misma intensidad en la mirada, era como ver la versión de sí misma a los 10 años._

 _Como en el sueño anterior, una fuerza la jaló desde donde estaba hasta quedar nuevamente a lado de la niña._

— _¿Quien te dio permiso de robar mangos de mi árbol? —la pequeña habló con voz firme a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella._

 _Era una niña aun más pequeña que Dia calculó tendría entr años. Tenía el cabello castaño, sus ojos eran grandes y llamativos en un color café que resplandecía con el sol._

 _Dia se dio cuenta que la niña estaba muy sorprendida, veía a la otra pequeña de arriba abajo, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, por un momento pensó que la estaba viendo a ella, pero se dio cuenta que no era eso._

— _¡Te encontré! —expresó llena de felicidad— por fin te encontré._

 _La niña hablaba con una voz suave y dulce que le pareció haber escuchado antes, toda esa escena se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía la razón._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la chica más grande contrariada._

 _Sin aviso previo se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso._

— _Soy yo… —dijo contenta — mírame._

 _Dia no entendía a qué se refería la pequeña que tomaba el rostro de la otra niña con fuerza para que la mirara a los ojos._

 _De repente Dia se vio inundada por una especie de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, el corazón se le aceleró como si quisiera salirse del cuerpo y tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazar a las dos pequeñas._

 _Las niñas se quedaron quietas por un momento, mirándose la una a la otra hasta que la mayor habló._

— _Eres tu … —las lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de ambas niñas y se fundieron en un abrazo entre sollozos que Dia no alcanzó a escuchar porque todo empezaba a nublarse de nuevo._

Un golpeteo en la cabeza la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. Tuvo miedo de no poder moverse como en la ocasión anterior, pero no fue el caso. Sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya que la hizo sentir segura.

—Estoy aquí zura~ —escuchó la voz de Hanamaru que le dio un suave apretón para que supiera que estaba a su lado— ¿cómo se siente?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero fuera de eso me siento bien, ¿cómo salió todo?

—Los doctores dicen que todo salió bien, aunque veremos los resultados dentro de unos días cuando le quiten el vendaje de los ojos zura~ —explicó Maru pacientemente.

Los días pasaron con lentitud, Dia sentía urgencia por que le retiraran el vendaje y Hanamaru hacía lo que podía para mantenerla tranquila pero cada día era más difícil.

Una semana después llegó el gran día, Maru pasó la noche en el hospital para tranquilizar a Dia, que estaba demasiado ansiosa para tomar las cosas con calma.

Por la mañana, los doctores fueron retirando los vendajes lentamente y una vez que la libraron de ellos, le pidieron que abriera los ojos.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, las manos le temblaban a causa de los nervios. Pero en cuanto los abrió supo que la cirugía había funcionado, rayos de color inundaron su mirada, aunque todo era borroso, no veía más sombras, podía ver las siluetas de quienes se encontraban frente a ella. Pestañeó en numerosas ocasiones para tratar de aclarar la vista pero el doctor le pidió que lo tomara con calma, no debía forzar sus ojos.

Le hicieron algunas pruebas antes de retirarse y concluyeron que la cirugía había sido un éxito, tenían que esperar un poco para que su visión mejorara.

Día podía ver a Hanamaru caminando de un lado al otro seguramente cumpliendo órdenes del doctor, su silueta aún estaba distorsionada pero podía distinguir un halo de luz a su alrededor, como si la luz emanara de ella.

—Hanamaru-san —la llamó.

—Un momento Dia-san, déjeme ir por su medicamento y ya regreso con usted zura~ —Maru salió de la habitación y volvió unos segundos después acercándose hasta donde estaba Dia —, voy a aplicar unas gotas en sus ojos, tal vez sienta algo de ardor —explicó antes de poner dos gotas en cada ojo.

Ardían como si hubiera puesto chile en sus ojos, tuvo que pestañear un buen rato para que pasara el malestar, pero el efecto fue sorprendente, su visión empezó a mejorar notablemente, era como enfocar una lente fotográfica.

El rostro de Hanamaru estaba muy cerca y poco a poco pudo ir distinguiendo los detalles. La chica mantenía el ceño fruncido producto de la preocupación, tenía ojeras que probablemente eran su culpa por no haberla dejado dormir la noche anterior y sus ojos la dejaron estupefacta, era esa mirada que había visto en sus sueños. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin que las pudiera contener.

—¿Dia-san, está bien? —preguntó la chica con preocupación.

Día acarició su rostro con suavidad. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, robó un beso de la boca de Hanamaru, que se sorprendió por lo repentino de la acción pero no hizo nada por retirarse, al contrario, el contacto había sido suave y fue como si por primera vez su vida tuviera sentido.

 _Todo se oscureció para ambas, sintieron un mareo que Día ya había experimentado antes solo que esta ocasión no se encontraba sola, Maru estaba a su lado._

— _¿Qué está pasando Dia-san? —preguntó la chica asustada cuando se encontraron en una habitación extraña._

 _Día tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al escuchar voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta supo que no tardarían en saberlo._

 _Un par de chicas aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Al parecer alguien les venía persiguiendo, apenas entraron en la extraña habitación se encargaron de trancar la puerta._

 _La iluminación era escasa pero pudieron apreciar el parecido que tenían ambas mujeres con ellas mismas. Eran prácticamente una copia de ellas solamente difiriendo en el tono de piel, y la forma de los ojos, pero lo demás era exactamente igual._

— _¿Estas segura Niylah? —preguntó la mujer más grande con temor— ¿No hay otra forma?_

— _Estoy segura Dyna, si hubiera otra forma ya lo hubiéramos intentado —la más joven sacó un pedazo de pergamino y vacío el contenido de unos frascos en el suelo haciendo figuras con ellos._

— _Espera un momento Niylah, por favor —suplicó la mujer hincándose a su lado—, mírame a los ojos y dime que todo estará bien._

 _La chica dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para plantar un beso en sus labios, un beso lleno de emociones que hizo que tanto Día como Hanamaru se sonrojaran, se sentían culpables de estar presenciando la escena, era como una intromisión en un momento íntimo que estaban compartiendo las chicas frente a ellas._

— _Dyna todo estará bien, es la única forma, solo tienes que confiar en mí por favor —le suplicó._

— _Sabes que confío en ti con mi vida, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de los tiempos, no me importa si tengo que sacrificar está vida para pasar contigo toda la eternidad —sentenció la mujer—, mi único temor es que no te pueda encontrar nuevamente._

— _Mirame a los ojos Dyna y dime lo que ves —pidió la mujer más joven._

— _Veo… valentía, dulzura, inocencia, pureza, veo mi corazón reflejado en ellos —Dyna la miraba fijamente y sentía que se perdía en ellos._

 _Día empezó a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de vértigo y supo que era la manifestación de los sentimientos de esa mujer._

— _Yo veo nobleza, armonía, amor, belleza, tranquilidad, veo el infinito esperando por nosotras —finalizó besándola nuevamente—, no dudes que nos volveremos a encontrar, nuestras almas están destinadas a estar juntas, lo único que haré es asegurarme de ello —le explicó mostrándole el pergamino—, en nuestras siguientes vidas nos podremos reconocer con solo mirarnos a los ojos, recuerda, los ojos…_

— _Son la ventana del alma… —concluyó Dyna besándola una vez más._

 _Escucharon pisadas provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. —Casi están aquí los soldados del Faraón, yo los detendré mientras tú terminas —desenfundó su espada y se colocó en posición de batalla._

— _Te amo._

 _Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron. Niylah empezó su ritual mientras Dyna detenía a los soldados que se encontraban del otro lado._

— _¡Devuélvanos a la princesa! —gritaban los hombres dando fuertes golpes contra la puerta._

 _Dyna hacía lo posible por detenerlos pero los golpes se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes y la puerta empezaba a ceder. No les tomó mucho tiempo romperla, aunque Dyna luchó contra ellos con fiereza, no se pudo percatar que habían arqueros en la parte de atrás que dispararon sus mortales flechas para terminar asestando una de lleno en su pecho._

— _¡No! —gritaron Niylah y Hanamaru al mismo tiempo._

 _Día había estado tan atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo que no se dió cuenta que la chica a su lado se encontraba bañada en lágrimas. Hanamaru sentía que su pecho se rompió en mil pedazos, era tan doloroso que sentía que la flecha la había atravesado a ella también._

 _Día trató de abrazarla pero todo volvió a oscurecerse para las dos, dando por terminada la visión._

Hanamaru aún podía sentir el escozor en el pecho cuando regresó a la realidad. Tenía los ojos apretados temiendo que al abrirlos todo fuera verdad. Sintió un gentil toque en su mejilla que la convenció de lo contrario.

—Todo está bien Hanamaru-san, estoy aquí —dijo Dia con suavidad—, mírame.

Hanamaru abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Día mirándola fijamente, en ese momento lo supo, lo acababan de ver no era una simple visión, esa era su historia, y la mujer frente a ella no era otra que su guerrera, su alma gemela, la mujer que se jugó la vida para pasar la eternidad a su lado.

—Eres tú… —Hanamaru pegó su frente con la de Dia— eres tú… —decía entre sollozos.

—He vuelto a ti mi princesa —Dia sintió las mariposas nuevamente revoloteando dentro de ella pero en ésta ocasión no era el sentimiento de alguien más, era todo el amor que sentía por Hanamaru manifestándose dentro de ella.

—Te amo, te amo tanto —expresó Hanamaru entre sollozos.

Dia tomo sus rostro con suavidad y llevó sus labios hasta tocar los de Hanamaru. Era un beso que sabía a un pedazo de paraíso, era el regalo prometido, la manifestación de todo su amor en una acción, por primera vez en su vida, ambas se sentían felices, se sentían completas, en ese momento entendieron que hasta ese día no habían experimentado la felicidad porque les faltaba su otra mitad.


End file.
